Makoto's Match
by tinabug
Summary: Makoto is used to getting what he wants. Sometimes he plays by the rules and sometimes he doesn't. But has he met his match when it comes to Kagome Higurashi, who plays by her own rules. Just have to read to find out.


Disclaimer: Do not own Inuyasha or Kuroko no Basuke.

Makoto glared at the nervous woman in front of him. "And why can't you approve the basketball club's request?" he asked.

"In order to make things a bit fairer for all clubs in requesting part of the extra funding, the school has chosen someone who can approve those requests. It's her signature that you will need to get the funding you want," the secretary in the office informed him.

"Who will I need to go talk to then?" Makoto asked while trying to keep his temper in check.

"That would be," the secretary paused as she started looking over files and finally found the correct one, "Kagome Higurashi, will be the girl you need to talk to. She is a second year just like you. If you would like to go find her now then your best bet will either be the archery range or the swimming pool." She was trying to be as helpful as possible mainly so she could get him out of her office as soon as possible.

Makoto grabbed the papers and left the office. He decided to try the pool area first since it was closest to where he was. A smirk made its way to his face as he thought of all the ways he could convince this Kagome Higurashi to sign the papers.

When he made it to the inside pool area he looked around and didn't see anyone. He was about to turn around and head to the archery range when he heard a splash and looked over just in time to see a girl pulling herself out to sit on the side of the pool.

When he took a step towards the pool, the girl turned to face him. "May I help you?" she asked. Her bright blue eyes were studying him carefully as he came closer to her.

Makoto didn't stop until he was standing next to the girl and was peering down at her. "Are you perhaps, Kagome?" he asked.

Kagome looked up at the larger male and couldn't stop a small blush as she shook her head yes.

"Excellent," Makoto said cheerfully and since his shoes were already taken off before he came in here; he plopped down behind Kagome to dangle his feet in the water. This of course put her in between his legs. He then brought the piece of paper in hand forward to where Kagome could see it, leaving her fully wrapped up in his embrace.

"W..what are you doing?" she asked. She wasn't sure what to feel. She should be angry for him invading her personal space like this but she was also amused. 'Is he trying to butter me up so he can charm me? I might as well see if he can charm me since not even Miroku could work his charm on me that quick,' she thought.

Makoto laid his head on her shoulder and though she stiffened up, she didn't move away, though she was watching him cautiously. He fanned the papers some, to draw her attention to them and then leaned in to where his mouth was next to her ear. "I was told to bring these papers to you. They need your signature to be approved. If you can sign them quickly, then I'm sure I can be out of your way pretty quickly," he basically whispered the words into her ear and he could tell he was having some kind of effect on the female. Most of them usually fell to his whims with only a few sweet words.

Kagome took the papers from his hand to read them over carefully. "Hmmm, this is quite a bit of the extra funding," she commented easily while leaning back into Makoto and looking up to see his face. "Why should the basketball team get this much when there are many other sports in this school who could benefit from the extra money as well?" she asked him. She wanted to see how he responded.

Makota wrapped his arm around to lay on her stomach which he began to lightly stroke. He could feel her shiver in his embrace. "Of all the sports team this school has to offer, we have more wins than any other. In order to stay the best, we need more funding," he stated.

"The best huh?" she asked and then laughed. "Then why don't we have a little contest. Surely, you wouldn't be scared of proving yourself, would you?" she asked.

A grin stretched across Makoto's face as he tilted his head to the side and glanced down to Kagome in his lap. He would admit that he liked her guts but he would also enjoy beating whatever she threw at him.

"And what sort of contest are we talking about?" He truly was curious on what she thought she could beat him at.

"Swimming, of course, is one of the tests for this contest and then archery and for the third and final test, I will let you pick the sport," Kagome said as she was gazing up at Makoto. She also added, "Unless you're scared of course!"

His grip tightened almost painfully on the girl in his arms as he leaned down to get into her face, a confident smirk already in place, and said, "You're on, Kagome, and the third test will be basketball between you and me. When do you want to do this?" Makoto asked.

"We can right after school, at my house, since I have a pool and a basketball court that can be used. You are welcome to invite your team if you want to," she told him.

Makoto smirked before standing up. He even felt generous enough to offer her a hand up. "Well then, I should go and inform my team. We will wait outside the entrance doors after school for you," he said and then was gone before she could reply.

Kagome tilted her head to the side in curiosity as she watched the male leave. 'I wonder what I've gotten myself into this time. Oh well, Bankotsu and Jakotsu should be home when I get there but maybe I should text and warn them,' she thought. It was definitely bound to be an interesting evening though. That Makoto wouldn't know what hit him.

* * *

So what do you guys think of my new story. I haven't seen to many Makoto ones out there, so I figured I could give it a shot. I really do love reviews and hearing about your thoughts on my chapter so please review.


End file.
